YuGiOh! 5D's: Reverse of Arcadia
by WhiteWaterD
Summary: Reverse of Arcadia, the game, only now it's an adult novel. Join Lana through the new and improved 5Ds storyline. OCxVarious Characters.
1. New Beginnings

I decided to write a mature story that involved the storyline of Reverse of Arcadia , and I'll write a separate story for Over the Nexus, since the stories would conflict. I'm not doing Stardust Accelerator because it has a really boring storyline.

Now, a few facts about our little slut of a duelist.

Name: Lana Mishima

Age: 18

Appearance: She has a security mark, the same as Yusei's, on the opposite side of the face. Her chest is a common attraction for men, so you can make your mind up on how big her breasts are. Since we start with Reverse of Arcadia, she wears the Arcadia Uniform. Her blonde hair is usually tied back in a bun.

Personality: Read/see for yourself.

Deck: She runs Fairies. Yeah, she carries three decks. Counter Fairies, Agents, and Darklords.

D-Wheel? Yeah. She gets one eventually, remember?

It might help if you know the storyline a bit, but of course, who said I was gonna copy the storyline exactly?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Lana walked down the hall, led by a mysterious woman with short, brown hair, who was wearing the same uniform she was, minus the color difference in the large stripe going down the middle. She didn't know anything except for the fact that she was in a giant building that looked like its inner halls were decorated with gold.

"Uhm, excuse me?"  
>"Yes?" the mysterious woman replied.<br>"Where am I, and who are you?" Lana asked.  
>"You are in the building that houses the Arcadia Movement, and I am Seria."<p>

They stopped in front of a door, which slid open as they approached. After walking in, Lana could see two men staring at her… chest. One made a gesture to the other, which showed that he had an interest in her curves.

"This will be your room from today. If there's anything you're not sure about, please ask these two guys," instructed Seria. "Other than that, here's a dick- I mean deck- that you can use."  
>'Great,' Lana thought, 'my instructor's a complete perv.'<br>Lana received the supplied deck Seria gave her.

Seria then turned to face the two men. "You'll be receiving your instructions from Divine soon. You two better be ready, too!" With that, Seria left the room.  
>Lana stared at the two men, who were still gawking at her chest, now drooling.<br>"Hey! I'm up here!" Lana shouted with disgust.  
>The two men jumped, shocked at the sudden disturbance.<br>"A-a pleasure to meet you! M-my name's O-Okita. I-I'm sure we'll get along… smashingly!"  
>"Great. A total wimp," Lana muttered under her breath.<br>Okita spoke up, a bit more confidently, now. "We just got here ourselves, so I'm afraid we probably can't answer too many of your questions."

The other man took a few steps forward, boldly reaching out and groping Lana's right breast.  
>"Some new blood, eh? I'm Liquid. Well, good to have you on board. I know I'm going to enjoy this."<br>Lana proceeded to slap Liquid across the face.  
>"Oh, come on. Loosen up. We're going to be in the same room anyways. We might as well get used to each other and fulfill each other's needs, right?"<br>"I thought we were waiting for instructions, not fucking each other's brains out," growled Lana.  
>"Well, waiting is such tedium, eh? How about a duel? You know, to get to know each other better?" Okita suggested.<br>"At least someone isn't listening to his lower brain," mumbled Lana.  
>"All right, then," Lana said, louder this time so that the other two could actually hear her. "Let's have at that duel."<br>"No psychics allowed, all right? We wouldn't want to mess up our room now, would we?" Okita said shyly.

'Psychics? Where the hell am I?' Lana thought.

"I know other ways we could mess up our room," snickered Liquid.  
>Lana shot him a glare, which caused Liquid to look in a random direction away from her.<br>"L-ladies first," Okita said, blushing.

LP Lana: 8000  
>LP Okita: 8000<p>

"Pft. Alright, then. I'll draw." Lana said. 'That's odd. How do I know what I'm doing right now? It's almost as if an instinct just kicked in.'  
>"I summon Psychic Snail in Attack Mode, equip it with Big Bang Shot, and set two cards face down to end my turn."<br>"My turn! I draw! I activate Red Medicine and Blue Medicine," Okita exclaimed.

LP Lana: 8400  
>LP Okita: 8900<p>

'Odd. He seems much more confident now,' Lana thought.  
>"I set a monster and two reverse cards and end my turn!"<br>"I draw!" Lana shouted.  
>"Geez, could you be any louder?" complained Liquid, still rubbing his cheek.<br>"I summon Genex Neutron in Attack Mode. My Psychic Snail now attacks your face-down monster!" Lana proceeded.  
>The mutant Snail ran over the face-down card, revealing a Doctor Cranium, dealing 2200 from piercing damage.<br>"I activate Doctor Cranium's effect and pay 800 to add Telekinetic Shocker to my hand!" Okita shouted in response.

LP Okita: 5900

"Genex Neutron attacks directly, and then I set one card to end my turn. During the End Phase, Genex Neutron allows me to add a Machine-Type tuner from my deck to my hand on the turn it's summoned. I'll add Genex Controller to my hand." Lana finished.

LP Okita: 4100

"I draw! I activate the effect of Golden Ladybug, which gives me 500 more Life Points when I reveal it to you once per turn."

LP Okita: 4600

"I set a monster and end my turn."  
>"I draw!" Lana shouted. She was rather disgusted by the three-eyed monster that she just drew. 'Sangan, how I want to tear you up.'<br>"I summon Genex Controller, and tune it with my Genex Neutron! Synchro Summon! Psychic Lifetrancer!" Lana continued.  
>"My Psychic Snail attacks your face-down monster!"<br>The Golden Ladybug Okita set was run over, causing him to take 2300 points of damage.

LP Okita: 2300

"Now, I'll finish you off by attacking you directly with Psychic Lifetrancer, which has more than enough attack points to finish you off!"  
>The monster lunged to attack, but suddenly, a hand shot out from Lana's left and groped her left breast, and another hand shot out from the right, activating one of Lana's face-down cards, Mystic Wok. Lana let out a soft moan in shock.<br>"I'm sorry, Lana, but this would be Okita's first loss, and his dream is to be a duelist with a no-loss streak, and I'm here to help him," Liquid whispered into Lana's ear.

LP Lana: 10800

Liquid's right hand soon moved to Lana's right breast, groping both breasts now. Lana stood, still in shock, moaning softly as Liquid began massaging her breasts. Okita soon stepped forward, and leaned in to give Lana a kiss. Okita used the kiss as a distraction to move Lana's right hand onto her deck, a symbol of surrender.  
>When Lana realized what was going on, she pushed Okita away, but failed to struggle out of the grip of Liquid.<br>"You damn bastards…" Lana growled.  
>Liquid replied gently, "Oh come on. You'll get used to us, I promise. Okita, help me out here. Surely you don't want to miss out on some fun."<br>Okita stepped closer to Lana, placing his lips on top of hers once again, now slowly removing Lana's pants and panties. (Okay. Before you say anything else, if you've played the game, they're not complete robes. They look like white longsleeve shirts and white pants with the little robe thing hanging over it, so we'll say it's three articles of clothing.)  
>Okita then proceeded to spread Lana's legs and placed his mouth right over her slit, now lapping way at her clit. Lana let out a restrained moan in sudden shock of the pulses now being sent to her brain. Liquid slowly led the three over to a bed, where they lay Lana down and Okita would resume licking her cunt. Liquid moved the outer robe to the center of her breasts, and pulled up her shirt so that her breasts would now show. Since she was new to the movement, she had no bra on. Liquid placed his mouth on top of her right nipple, sucking on it as a baby would a pacifier. He used his right hand to grope her left breast to make sure he wasn't leaving something out.<br>Okita poked two fingers inside of Lana, and started pumping his fingers into her. Lana let out a surprised gasp.  
>'Ugh! If they keep this up, I'm going to climax soon!'<p>

Liquid switched breasts, his mouth now on her left nipple while his left hand took care of her right breast.  
>Okita decided that he was done finger-fucking Lana, and dropped his pants, removing his outer robe in the process, revealing his hard member.<p>

"Alright, Lana. I'm coming in!"

With that, he shoved himself in, causing pain to course through Lana's body. Lana screamed for a few minutes after Okita went inside her. Okita began moving his hips back and forth, going in and out of Lana.  
>'Oh Ra, for someone so wimpy, he's freaking huge! I can't bear the pain!'<br>Liquid took off his outer robes and dropped his pants as well. He crawled over to Lana and grabbed her head, inserting his cock into her mouth, moving her head himself and enjoying a forced blowjob.  
>Okita picked up speed, rapidly ramming his cock into Lana's tight pussy, causing Lana to let out muffled screams. Lana pushed against Liquid, trying to push him away so she could breathe. Liquid was resisting, so Lana bit down on his member, causing Liquid to scream loudly in pain. Suddenly, everything was still.<br>Okita was staring at Liquid howl in pain, Lana taking deep breaths, gasping for air.

"You… damn… bitch…" Liquid gasped. "You're going to pay for this with your body."  
>'As if I'm already not.'<br>Liquid punched her across the face, Lana letting out a whimper. Her hands immediately shot to the place of impact, and her eyes, filled with pain and tears, fearfully stared into Liquid's eyes, now burning with hate.

"Okita, move aside," Liquid said bluntly, pushing Okita out of Lana. Liquid moved between Lana's legs, and forcefully shoved his cock into Lana's now dripping pussy. Liquid spared no time in rapidly moving his hips, causing Lana's body to shake violently, and her tits to bounce up and down in an almost equivalent speed. Okita took this opportunity to move more of Lana's outer cloak aside and grabbed Lana's bouncing tits, causing them to stop bouncing and placing his member between them, and started moving her tits against his member, enjoying his titfuck.  
>'Oh Ra, it… it… doesn't hurt? It's… feeling… pretty good…' Lana thought in ecstasy.<br>Lana let out a few moans of pleasure, and Liquid, disappointed that Lana was beginning to enjoy this, started slapping Lana in various places around her legs, hips, and ass.

"Take this, you whore!" Liquid commanded.  
>'Oh, I'm getting close!'<br>"Harder! Faster! Please, don't stop!" Lana screamed.  
>At that moment, Liquid stopped. Okita continued to enjoy his titfuck.<br>"Huh? Why'd you stop? I thought you were punishing me for the whore I was…" Lana pouted.  
>"I want you to tell me what you want, bitch."<br>"What?"

Lana was having a hard time hearing due to the _fap fap fap_ of the titfuck Okita was enjoying. What made it worse was that Okita was letting out moans of pleasure as it happened. Okita gave Lana's tits a squeeze, causing Lana to let out a moan. Okita then began playing with Lana's now erect nipples causing her to moan more and louder than she already was.  
>"MMN!"<br>Okita gave Lana's nipples a slight flick.  
>"AHH! MMNNNN!" Lana moaned.<p>

Liquid, starting to get mad, decided to ram Lana again. He was furiously moving his hips, causing his cock to slide in and out of Lana's cunt faster than ever, Lana screaming in pleasure.  
>"OH YES, FUCK ME!"<br>Lana took control over her breasts and furiously moved them up and down Okita's member while groping them to provide extra pleasure.  
>Lana cried out, "Oh Ra, I'm gonna cum! I'm… gonna… CUM!"<p>

Lana screamed in pleasure as her juices began pouring out of her pussy, Okita and Liquid still fucking her tits and pussy.

" Oh, I'm gonna cum, too!" Okita exclaimed. "Lana, I'm gonna cum all over your breasts and face!"  
>"Yes, yes! Cum, Okita! Let me drink your cock juices!"<br>"Lana! I'm cumming!" With that, Okita shot sperm at Lana's face from between her breasts, Lana's mouth open to try and catch whatever she could. Even after cumming, Okita was still hard.

Okita got up and off of Lana, and Liquid lifted her up, now standing and carrying Lana as he was fucking her. Okita moved around back, and slowly inserted his cock into her asshole.  
>Lana yelped in surprise, but soon began moaning louder than before.<br>"OH RA, YOUR TWO COCKS ARE RUBBING EACH OTHER INSIDE! PLEASE, DON'T STOP! FASTER, FASTER!" Lana screamed in pleasure.  
>Okita began supporting some of Lana's weight, and Liquid used this advantage to take control of Lana's breasts again. This caused Lana's screams of pleasure to become deafening.<br>Okita complained, "Lana, keep your volume under control. We don't want to be discovered."

"Okita, you've already been discovered by the people upstairs, downstairs, and next door."

The three gasped and stared at the person standing at the doorway in fright.


	2. Re:Memory

**Chapter 2**

"Psychic Duelists, listen up!" Divine ordered. "The next operation to be carried out by our very own Arcadia Movement has been decided upon! Oh for Obelisk's sake! Don't just stand there. Hurry up and clean yourselves up, you three."

The fucking trio snapped out of their daze, split up, and hurriedly fixed their clothing, the two males beating off their cocks until they were finally satisfied.  
>"Remind me to send in the janitor," Divine muttered under his breath. Bringing his voice up, Divine continued, "Our target will be the Sector Security event, the Fortune Cup! Apparently, a large number of duelists with amazing skills will participate in this tournament. Sector Security… I can't let them go about their business without any oversight now, can I? Miss Izayoi, come!"<p>

The three newbies stood there as a red-headed girl wearing a red trenchcoat walked in. Lana caught Okiza and Liquid gawking at the girl's breasts.  
>Divine added on, "This is Aki Izayoi. She has been invited to take part in the Fortune Cup. I need the three of you to infiltrate the rear of the event all in order to support her. That said, it looks like you don't have enough power now to bend a psychic duel to your will, much less your hormones."<br>The two men laughed sheepishly while Lana burned furiously.  
>"The three of you will have to work together! Consider it a kind of field training."<br>Divine left the room, telling Aki something in such a volume that it was inaudible to the three left in the room.  
>"The hell's up with his hair? Did he just wake up or something?" Lana inquired.<br>Liquid snickered. "He said we had to infiltrate the rear, Lana," Liquid teased as his hand brushed up Lana's ass.  
>Lana felt her cheeks redden, and gave a sly smile.<p>

"Hey, tell you what. We make this successful and as un-sex-related as possible, and tonight, you can feast on my body. Okita can join in, too."  
>Liquid and Okita quickly exchanged glances. "Deal," Liquid replied.<p>

"Let's go!"

* * *

><p>"We're not officially registered in the tournament, so we can't get in through the front," Liquid explained.<br>"Divine did mention that, you know," Lana droned.  
>"So let's go around and find a way in," Okita suggested.<br>The three walked around and found a wide flight of stairs behind some railing.  
>"I believe we can enter from here. Come on!" urged Okita.<br>"We'll watch to make sure nobody's cumming. You go in first, Lana," Liquid added in.

Of course, since "coming" and "cumming" sound the same, Lana couldn't catch what he really said. The two males had been secretly jerking off to the thought of getting in bed with Lana on the way there.

"We'll be right behind you. We'll meet up with you in the waiting room."

Lana entered a storage room, and climbed over several boxes to get to the other exit. She soon found herself inside the tournament grounds. She hurried over to the door before the security could spot her and searched for the rendezvous point. As she walked in, she found the room empty so she walked over to the window to see the current duel, which starred Aki and some man Lana didn't know, but Lana had the gut feeling that she met him before, and that she had slept with him, too. She wondered why her memory was so fuzzy, and how she might forget something as crazy as his hair. The man summoned a blue-white dragon that attacked Aki and finished the duel. The announcer yelled the victor's name into the mic. Yusei Fudo. Lana had the feeling that she heard the name before, but couldn't quite remember where.

Suddenly, Lana felt something grab her breasts.

"Huh? I hear lots of cheering going on. Has the duel finished or something?" Liquid questioned. "More importantly, where did Okita run off to? He's taking forever! Oh well. More boobs for me."  
>"You know, you just broke that contract we made earlier today," Lana said with a sly smile.<br>"You know that we're going to end up having sex tonight anyways," Liquid teased.  
>"I apologize for my lateness, but I have news! Aki Izayoi just lost," Okita explained as he walked into the room.<br>"Well, thanks for pointing out the obvious," answered Lana.  
>"What? Don't we need her for this plan to work? Now what?" pressed Liquid.<br>"I guess we just have to go home and forget about it. Even coming here was probably a waste of time now," said Okita. At this moment, Liquid came in his pants, but no one really knew or noticed.  
>"But why don't we take a peek around before we go on our merry little way?" Okita chimed.<br>As the three walked out the waiting room, they heard footsteps and froze.

"Nice job, Aki. Now let's go home."  
>"But I… I…"<br>"Let's go. You need rest now."  
>'Thank Osiris it's Redhead and Bedhead.' Lana thought, relieved.<br>"Everyone, the plan is on hold. We're going home," Divine explained as he walked by.  
>"Ehehehe! Aki Izayoi, stop right there!"<br>'Oh look, chibi clown.'  
>"Director Godwin would like to see you, my dear."<br>"Humph, as if I would ever want to give him the time of day," shot Divine.  
>"Ehehehehehe! Feisty, aren't we? Well, I guess I'll just have to take you by force then!"<br>'Seriously? This is their idea of force? They're going to subdue us with a card game,' Lana silently questioned.  
>"Grrr... I don't have time for this nonsense. Take care of these guys," Divine ordered the three novices. "I have to take Aki home so she can rest."<p>

With that, Divine left the tournament grounds.

The three rushed out to face the guards, and Lana challenged one. However, the man fell victim to the bouncing of Lana's breasts as she arrived and took the advantage of going first.  
>"I draw!"<p>

LP Lana: 8000  
>LP Guard: 8000<p>

"I set two reverse cards and end my turn."  
>"My turn!" the guard shouted. "I summon Killer Needle and attack you directly!"<br>Lana grunted as her Life Points dropped.

LP Lana: 6800

"I set one card face down!"  
>"I activate my Reverse Card! Dust Tornado!" Lana exclaimed in response.<br>"I end!"  
>"I draw! I activate Fissure, destroying your stupid wasp! I then summon Majestic Mech – Ohka by its own effect, and attack you directly!"<p>

LP Guard: 5600

"I end."  
>"Your mech dies at the end of the turn," the guard commented. "My turn. I summon Baby Dragon and attack you directly, and set one reverse card to end my turn."<p>

LP Lana: 5600

"I draw!" Lana exclaimed. "I activate Monster Reincarnation! I discard Power Invader to return Majestic Mech – Ohka to my hand. I summon Genex Neutron in attack mode and end my turn! Genex Neutron's effect allows me to add a Genex Controller to my hand."  
>"I draw, and sacrifice my Baby Dragon to summon Gyakutenno Megami. I end my turn."<br>'What was the fucking point of that?' Lana pondered.  
>"I draw, and I offer Genex Neutron as a tribute to summon Mobius, the Frost Monarch! I destroy your face-down card, and attack your monster!"<p>

LP Guard: 5000

"I end."  
>"I draw. I set one monster in defense mode and end."<br>"I draw, and summon Genex Turbine. I attack your monster with my Turbine."  
>The Genex Turbine flipped a Bubonic Vermin, which special summoned another one face down on the field.<br>"I'll skewer that other vermin with my Mobius, and end my turn."  
>"I draw, set one monster, and end."<br>'Does this guy seriously suck that much?' Lana mused.  
>"My turn! I summon Genex Controller. Genex Controller attacks your face-down!"<br>The puny robot ran over a Hitotsu-Me Giant.  
>"I attack you directly with Genex Turbine, and activate Rush Recklessly to boost Mobius for his attack!"<p>

LP Guard: 100

"Tuning! I tune Genex Controller and Genex Turbine to Synchro Summon Psychic Lifetranscer in attack mode! I end my turn!"  
>"Ugh! My turn! I set a monster in defense mode and end!"<br>'This is really quite pitiful. I kinda want to just give him a handjob out of pity,' Lana thought.  
>"I draw! I summon my Majestic Mech – Ohka in attack mode! Mobius attacks your face-down monster!"<br>The monster happened to be a Masked Dragon, which spat out a Baby Dragon.  
>"Majestic Mech – Ohka, destroy his Baby Dragon!"<br>The infant dragon blew to bits.  
>"Now, Psychic Lifetrancer, attack his Life Points directly and end this stupid excuse for a duel!"<p>

LP Guard: 0

* * *

><p>The trio ran out of the building momentarily after defeating the guards.<br>"Looks like this is all we're gettin' done today. Our plan was a failure. Let's head back," explained Liquid.  
>Okita added in, "Indeed it was. We likely won't be getting any more orders today. We wouldn't want to waste our energy on any unnecessary efforts now, would we?"<br>"Come on, Lana, let's beat it. We don't have any more reason to be here, unless you want to do it in front of the security cameras," Liquid teased as he left.

"Hey! You're the duelist from the Arcadia Movement, right? I'm Carly Carmine, journalist! I want you to tell me everything you know about the Arcadia Movement!"  
>"Beat it. Leave me alone, I wanna go home," Lana whined.<p>

Suddenly, a loud noise came from the arena. Carly ran straight back towards the arena, and Lana chased after, curious about the deafening roar.  
>"What? What's going on? Who just summoned that huge dragon?" Carly thought out loud.<br>The girl ran off, trying to get whatever she could.  
>Lana looked around to see the two duelists stop their motorcycles. There was the Yusei fellow, and she had a feeling she knew the other person as well. He had yellow hair and had giant coattails. Announcer yelled into his mic again, but soon after, Lana clutched her head as she felt a sharp pain. She collapsed, and remembered something at last. She saw the two people down on the track, but in different clothing, and they appeared to be friends, the three of them.<p> 


	3. Riding with the Wind

**Chapter 3**

The next day, Lana woke up next to Liquid on his bed, and she smelled of sweat and cum.  
>"Ugh, what happened last night?" Lana inquired.<br>"We had fun," answered Liquid.  
>"You had sex with my unconscious body?"<br>"Yeah. Guess you're feeling better now, huh? After you staggered in here yesterday and fell right to sleep, I was kinda worried, although it didn't stop be from fucking you," Liquid replied, proud of himself.  
>"You're a sick bastard, you know that?"<br>Okita butted in, "I'm very pleased that you're feeling all right today. So Lana, you begin your training today, right? The Training Room is west of this building."

"Gee, thanks," Lana muttered under her breath. Chances are, Okita had fun with her sleeping body, too. After all, her pussy, ass, and breasts were sore, and she had this odd taste in her mouth. Her cheek was still bruised and sore from when Liquid punched her yesterday.  
>Lana made her way out of the building and into the Training Room, only to find two people standing in the middle of the room. One told her to solve three Duel Puzzles, and the other told her to do three structure deck duels. Bored out of her mind and seeing as there was nothing better to do that day, Lana decided to sit down and play cards with these two people who seemed to have nothing better to do at all.<br>After her training, Lana was told that she would have more training tomorrow, but on a D-Wheel. She didn't exactly know what it was, but she was a bit excited about it. Lana hurried back to her room to maybe get a good fuck and some rest. However, on the way back…

"Lana, looks like you've finished your training."  
>Lana turned around to see Divine approaching her.<br>"I guess you can now help me sharpen Aki up. Follow me!"

Divine led Lana to his office, where she was to duel Aki, the redheaded Psychic Duelist.  
>"Duel!" the two women shouted.<br>There really wasn't much to be recorded of that duel, because during the middle, one of Aki's attacks blew Lana to the wall opposite Aki, nearly missing a statue with a sharp point that faced the direction Lana came from.  
>"I'm sorry! I wanted to control my psychic powers, but they just… came out!" Aki began stammering, frantically trying to explain that it was all a mistake.<br>"You must still be a little tired. Just take the rest of the day off."

Of course, that was said to the person who blasted Lana across the room.

"But…" Aki stammered.  
>"Aki, look into my eyes. I'm sure our friend over there will be okay. There's no need for you to worry," Divine assured her.<br>'Yeah, I'm gonna be all right. I just have a broken back is all. Maybe I can't stand up straight anymore, but that's all right. I'm okay,' Lana thought, sarcastically.  
>"Yes, sir…"<br>As she left the room, Aki looked at Lana with pleading eyes once more, hoping that Lana would understand.

* * *

><p>Lana was sitting there, still writhing in pain, when Divine came back alone.<br>"You stupid bitch!" Divine yelled as he kicked Lana in the side. "Can't you do ANYTHING of use? You've proven to be NOTHING to me!" Divine exclaimed as he picked Lana up by the collar only to throw her. Lana screamed in pain, landing on her damaged back. Lana continued to squirm as Divine continuously hurt her and pinned blame on her.  
>"Y-You don't understand! I couldn't have done anything! She even said-"<br>"WHO the FUCK cares what YOU think! Because YOU couldn't help her train properly, she couldn't control her powers!"  
>Divine then tore Lana's clothes off of her, forced Lana to bend over, and shoved two fingers into her pussy, furiously fingerfucking her to get her wet as quickly as possible. After she moistened up a bit, Divine shoved his erect penis into her cunt, causing her to gasp from the sudden entry. Divine grabbed Lana by the hips and began pumping his member into her furiously, faster than anyone's done before, causing waves of pleasure and pain to course through her body. As if that wasn't enough, Divine slapped Lana's back, causing her to cry out more. He continued to pound his member into her but now faster than before, causing Lana's mind to go blank. All she could think about now was the cock inside of her. Lana let out screams of pain that were mixed with screams of pleasure.<p>

"MN! Yes! Punish me, Divine! Punish me for being so useless!" Lana moaned. 'Wait a minute, did I really just say that?'  
>Divine smiled. "Well, since you asked for it, here's your punishment!" Divine pinched Lana's nipples, sending waves of pleasure and pain through her body again. At this point, Lana was letting out a moan every second.<br>"Give it to me, Divine! I want to feel your cock deep inside!"  
>With that, Divine suddenly pushed more his member inside of Lana, knocking her breath out of her lungs. "Oh fucking Obelisk, I've never had anything so deep before!"<br>"How does it feel, Lana?"  
>"It… feels… so… fucking… good…" Lana gasped between moans.<br>"Is there anything you want, Lana?"  
>"No… This… is… perfect… Divine…"<br>"Ah ah ah." Divine pulled out. "Is there anything you want now, Lana?"  
>"Your… cock…" Lana whispered between breaths.<br>"What, Lana? I can't hear you."  
>"I want your cock, Divine! I want your huge cock!" Lana begged.<br>"Where do you want it?"  
>"I-inside…"<br>"I can't hear you, Lana." Divine was moving the head of his cock up and down her slit, teasing her.  
>"I want it inside of me!"<br>"What do you want and where do you want it, Lana?"  
>"I want your cock inside my pussy." Lana said.<br>"You what?"  
>"I WANT YOUR COCK INSIDE MY PUSSY!"<br>"What about my cock?"  
>"DIVINE, I WANT YOUR AMAZING HUGE COCK INSIDE MY PUSSY!" Lana screamed, begging.<br>"Oh, but a lowly person like you shouldn't call me by my name. Refer to me as your master, and beg for your prize."  
>"Master, please grace my undeserving cunt with your cock!" Lana managed to let out.<br>"Your wish has been granted," said Divine as he pushed his member all the way in again.

Lana yelped from the sudden entrance, and soon began moaning in pleasure. Divine was now going even faster than before, forcing Lana's tits to bounce crazily underneath. Divine reached his hands around, caressing the breasts, only to flick the nipples now and then to force more moans and screams out of Lana.  
>"OH, FUCK! FASTER, DIVINE, FASTER! HARDER! DEEPER!"<p>

Lana got her wish.

Soon, nine inches of cock was ramming Lana, traveling the full length at such a high speed that Lana thought Divine was going to slip out. Lana could feel the cock travel far inside, and she couldn't think of anything else except for the giant cock in her. Lana could feel the dick throbbing in her, signaling a release soon.

"Divine, cum in my pussy! I want to feel you fill me up with your cock and your cock juices!"

Divine forced his member all the way inside again, bringing Lana to orgasm, Lana's juices now spilling out mixed with Divine's cum. Lana put her hands on Divine's table for support, but Divine wasn't finished with Lana just yet. Divine pulled out and aimed his cock a little higher, forcing his member all the way into Lana's ass. Lana's eyes widened with shock, and soon, Divine was moving his member as fast as before.

"So deep… so deep… It feels… so good…" Lana gasped.

Divine began massaging Lana's breasts once again, sending Lana into higher levels of euphoria. Divine continued to fuck Lana for the next several hours before finally cumming again, switching between her pussy, ass, and tits, eventually cumming in her pussy. Lana came several times before Divine was finished, and lay exhausted on the floor.

Divine walked over to Lana's head, and picked her up by the chin.  
>"Now, clean up the mess you've created and you may go back to your room."<br>Lana, now in a daze, mindlessly sucked on Divine's still hard cock, removing remnants of both Divine and Lana's cum.  
>"That's it. Good girl, Lana," praised Divine. "You can look forward to more fuck sessions, but for now, you may return to your room."<br>Divine got up and pressed a button on his table. "Seria!"  
>"Yes?" a voice came from the phone system on the desk.<br>"Escort Lana to her room."  
>And with that, Lana lost consciousness.<p>

* * *

><p>When Lana woke up, she was in her room, Liquid and Okita playing around with her tits.<br>"You guys are sick bastards…"  
>"You're awake now, right?" Liquid inquired.<br>"What does it look like? Also, if you're going to fuck with me, I'd rather you do it while I'm awake," Lana complained.  
>"So you start D-Wheel training today? Well, we're in the same boat," Liquid carried on.<br>Lana didn't want to think about training for a while and wanted a quickie, but unfortunately for her, the men were already satisfied from fucking her unconscious body.  
>"If we become really good, we might be awarded with a D-Wheel! I'll go on ahead!" Liquid chuckled.<br>Grudgingly, Lana followed behind.

The two treaded along, towards the highway, where they would go through D-Wheel training. They found a man in the Arcadia Movement uniform waiting for them in front of the highway gate.  
>"Yo! You two are Lana and Liquid, right? The name's Kawasaki. I'm in charge of D-Wheel race training! Alright, Liquid, you're up first."<p>

* * *

><p>Lana sat on a nearby bench while waiting for Liquid to return from his ride.<br>"Lana, I don't think I did too well… That was my first time riding… It was harder than I thought!"  
>"That's what she said, and that's also what she said," Lana muttered.<br>"You've gotta watch out for the obstacles, or they'll really slow ya down," Liquid continued.

"Next up is Lana!"

Lana walked up to the D-Wheel, and studied it. It looked beaten up from other people's rather poor driving skills. She mounted the bike, and turned on the ignition. She could feel the vehicle purr underneath. 'I could really get used to this," she thought.  
>"Lana, you seem ready. You can ride your D-Wheel to your heart's content!"<br>'Hell yeah, I am.'

Within a few seconds, Lana got the bike at the fastest it could go. The wind in her face and her hair was rather pleasant, and the vibrations from the motorcycle were pleasant. 'Crap, I gotta focus. This thing's turning me on, though… Well, I'm sure Liquid will be happy for a while when we get back.'  
>Without bumping into anything at all, Lana made it around the track rather quickly, and went around a second time a bit more slowly, just to enjoy some time on the cycle.<br>When she stopped and got off, Kawasaki greeted her.  
>"Nice time! If you can keep that up, you'll be in excellent shape, buddy!"<br>Liquid was still in shock.  
>"Very nice, Lana! You don't ride like a newbie at all. C'mon, be honest… You've ridden some before, haven't you?"<br>"I've ridden cock before, if that's got anything to do with it," Lana said with a sly smile.  
>"I guess it's a whore-thing, then," Liquid moaned.<p>

With that, the two headed back to the Arcadia Movement, only to bump into Yusei.  
>"Lana? Is that you?"<br>Lana stared at him for a while, and all of a sudden, she collapsed.  
>"Woah! Lana! Are you alright?"<br>Liquid caught Lana from hitting the floor completely.  
>"You don't look so hot… uhm… well, you ARE hot, but you don't look well. Are you okay? Do you know that guy?" Liquid inquired as Lana regained consciousness.<p>

At that moment, Divine showed up at the scene.  
>"Well, if it isn't Yusei Dufo! How about you stay out of my business?"<br>"It's Yusei Fudo," Yusei protested.  
>"Liquid, take her back to headquarters!" commanded Divine.<br>Yusei took a few steps forward. "Lana! Are you okay?"  
>Divine hissed, "Yusei! This doesn't concern you! Please leave at once!"<br>With that, Liquid put Lana's arm around him and accompanied her back to the building.

"Lana? LANA!"


	4. Blast from the Past! Part 1

**Chapter 4**

"You finally awake? You've been sleeping forever. Those Securities really get on my nerves sometimes! They hate us duel gangs so much."

Lana stood there, staring at the man talking to him.

"What's with the confused look? You don't remember me?"  
>"Relax, Crow, I know who you are. I'm just a bit tired is all," Lana replied.<br>"Are you sure? You don't look too fine. Do you even know where we are?"  
>"We're in the B.A.D. Area," Lana replied.<br>"Yeah, the Barbaric Area after Damage. You're lookin' better again. Let's find out with a duel!"  
>Lana stared at him, looking rather bored or unimpressed. "Securities took my cards, remember?"<br>"Oh, that's right," the orange spiky haired duelist sighed. Soon after, his face lit up.  
>"A duel of the body will say more about the mental state, though," Crow proposed, taking his vest off.<br>Lana felt a slight smile creep across her face.  
>"Is that all you ever think of other than playing cards? Sex?"<br>"Lana, you read me like a book."

Lana knelt down and took Crow into her mouth. Crow's hands rested on her head as she bobbed back and forth, taking a good amount of the cock inside. Crow moaned as he pressed Lana's head closer to him, releasing his sperm into her mouth.  
>"What's with the quick release, Crow? Have you been masturbating recently?"<br>"Hehe. Naw. You just stimulated me more than you usually do."  
>Lana got up, removing her vest and shirt. Crow immediately went for her breasts, taking his time caressing and massaging them.<br>"You were always a boob, Crow."  
>"Yeah? What's that supposed to mean?"<br>"Of the four of you guys, you spend the longest up here."  
>Crow chuckled as Lana took him between her breasts.<br>"What're the other three, then?"  
>"Jack's an ass, Yusei's a pussy. Kiryu loves his handjobs," Lana said, while moving her breasts up and down Crow's member.<br>"That's rather interesting. In other words, we won't have trouble deciding who gets what in a 5-way."  
>"The idea is rather exciting," Lana purred.<br>Lana moved her tits up and down a bit faster, and soon, Crow took control. He grabbed her tits and started moving his hips rather quickly, his dick moving rapidly in and out from between her breasts. As Crow proceeded to get faster, Lana braced herself for a facial, but since she wouldn't have time to clean up afterwards, gave Crow a light shove and took him back into her mouth. She moved her head back and forth, sucking on his member. Crow let out a pleasured mixture of a moan and sigh as he released his cum into her mouth.  
>"Well, the Securities still have our cards. We should probably go get them back." Crow paused. "Oh yeah, before that… I have something I need to give you."<p>

Crow walked over to the shelf nearby, and grabbed a uniform.  
>"It's a securities uniform. I only have this one, so you wear it."<br>Crow handed her a plastic card.  
>"Use this to open the door to the storage facility. I'll cause a distraction and lure the guards at the entrance away. That's when you sneak in and grab your deck and my cards."<br>"Alright, then."

Crow left the room as Lana began changing.  
>'Ugh. This thing's kinda tight. It's hugging my body like crazy. Leave it to Crow to find something that shows off my curves,' Lana thought.<p>

* * *

><p>Lana walked out in her new uniform and approached Crow, who had been scanning the area for Securities.<br>"All righty! I'm gonna lure out those Securities guarding the gate. You hide somewhere around here."  
>With that, Crow ran ahead. Lana hid behind a nearby wall.<br>Shortly after, Crow ran by Lana, the Security guard at his heels.  
>'Well, that's my cue.'<p>

Lana ran to the Securities Building. She slid her card through the scanner, and the main door opened for her. She walked by a Security guard while he was facing away, and thought to herself, 'Wow, these people are pretty damn stupid.'  
>With that, she waltzed into the Storage Room and plucked out her cards along with a few other things that caught her interest, like two pistols with some extra magazines and a whip. Satisfied with her loot, she ran back to Crow's little home.<p>

"Oh, you're back. Took you long enough."  
>Crow looked rather tired.<br>"Here's your cards," Lana breathed.  
>"Nice work! Those Securities losers never knew what hit 'em!"<br>With that, a small boy ran into the room.  
>"Hey Lana, let's duel!"<br>"Hmmm… Itsuki, just wait a bit, okay? Let me change out of this uniform."  
>"Okay!"<br>The kid sat there as Lana changed.  
>"Y'know, Itsuki's worried sick about you the whole time you've been gone," Crow teased.<br>"I have not!" Itsuki protested.  
>"Don't lie! You know you have! 'Lana is taking so long! I hope she's okay!' Remember? Haha!"<br>'Well, at least Crow's enjoying himself,' Lana thought.  
>"Was not! You're a big meanie, Crow!"<br>"Now, now, Itsuki, Big Sis will take care of him," Lana said, hugging the child. She could see his face go red as she pressed him between her tits.  
>Crow mumbled, "You could at least finish changing before doing that."<p>

* * *

><p>Lana finished changing and put her deck into her duel disk, and hung her two pistols inside her vest and hung the whip at her waist, where she had a special clip to hold it when not in use.<p>

Lana stepped outside, and found Itsuki eagerly waiting for a card game. Lana lifted her left arm, thus beginning the duel.

"Yesss! Gimme all you got!" the boy squealed.

LP Lana: 8000  
>LP Itsuki: 8000<p>

"I draw!" Lana shouted.  
>"I activate Trade-In, to trade in Voltanis the Adjudicator for two cards! I activate The Sanctuary in the Sky and set a monster and a reverse card and end my turn!"<br>"My turn! Draw! I activate Rain of Mercy!"

LP Lana: 9000  
>LP Itsuki: 9000<p>

"I set one monster and two reverse cards to end my turn!"  
>"Draw! I tribute my Gellenduo to summon Guardian Angel Joan! Now, Guardian, attack Itsuki's facedown!"<br>The angel raised a hand to the heavens, and a beam of light shot down from the sky, destroying Sonic Jammer.

LP Lana: 9350

"I end!"  
>"Alrighty then, Draw! I set another monster face-down and activate Card Trader! I end my turn!"<br>"Come on, Itsuki, I know you can do better than that. Draw! Guardian Angel Joan attacks your facedown!"  
>Another beam of light came crashing down from the heavens, dissolving a Dragunity Darkspear.<p>

LP Lana: 10350

"I'm going to end there."  
>"I draw, and activate the effect of Card Trader to shuffle a card into my deck and draw another card! I set one monster and end!"<br>"I draw. Guardian attacks again."  
>'This is starting to become a bore...' Lana thought.<br>The guardian destroyed another Dragunity Darkspear.

LP Lana:11350

"I set a card face-down and end my turn!"  
>"My turn! I use the effect of Card Trader again! I summon Dragunity Legionnaire! By its effect, I'll equip my Dragunity Darkspear to my Legionnaire! I activate Legionnaire's effect to destroy your Guardian Angel Joan! My Legionnaire attacks your Life Points directly!"<br>"Reverse card, open! Widespread Ruins!"  
>The boy gawked as his monster blew to bits.<br>"I draw! I activate Trade-In to trade in my Splendid Venus for two cards! I summon Bountiful Artemis! Artemis, attack Itsuki's Life Points directly!"

LP Itsuki: 7400

"I activate Attack and Receive!"  
>"Reverse Card, Open! Dark Bribe!"<br>Itsuki grunted as his card was destroyed, drawing a card. By the effect of Bountiful Artemis, Lana drew a card.  
>"I end."<br>"Come on, come on!" Itsuki whispered as he drew. "Ugh. Card Trader! … I set one monster face-down and set two reverse cards. End."  
>"Itsuki, what's the matter? This isn't like you to just give up like that."<br>"Who said I gave up?"  
>"I draw. Heavy Storm."<br>Itsuki stared in horror as his entire backfield disappeared.  
>"Activate Sanctuary in the Sky, and summon Herald of Wisdom. Herald attacks your face-down, and Artemis attacks your Life Points directly."<br>The 1800 ATK monster blew into his horn, destroying a Baby Dragon, and Bountiful Artemis shot a beam of light from its hands, attacking Itsuki's Duel Disk.

LP Itsuki: 5800

"I end."  
>Sweat trickled down his face as he panicked.<br>"I draw. Activate Card Trader. End."  
>"I summon Gellenduo. My three monsters attack your life points directly."<p>

LP Itsuki: 700

"I'm going to end there."  
>"I summon Neo-Spacian Hummingbird! You have three cards in your hand! That means I get 1500 Life Points!"<p>

LP Itsuki: 2200

"I draw."  
>Lana stared at her hand. She could finish this by attacking with all three, attacking with one and using Honest, or…<br>"I tribute Gellenduo to summon The Agent of Judgement – Saturn! I activate its effect!"  
>Itsuki laughed as Lana's favorite card blasted away 9150 of his Life Points.<br>"IT'S OVER 9000!" Itsuki laughed as his Life Points burned away to nothing.

LP Itsuki: 0

"Lana, you're too good!"  
>"Damn right she is."<br>Lana turned around to face Crow, who had a smile on his face, and when Lana looked towards his crotch, found that he was hiding an erection. Lana could easily tell that tonight was going to be good.  
>"Hey, I almost forgot. Yusei was lookin' for ya," Crow murmured.<br>'Scratch that thought,' Lana thought, disappointed.  
>Crow walked back into the house, head bowed down.<br>'Well, time to go find Yusei.'

* * *

><p>Lana walked over to the Slums of Satellite, following the directions Crow had given her. She found Yusei waiting by the highway.<p>

"Lana!"  
>"Hey, Yusei. What's up?"<br>"That prototype D-Wheel I was holding on to for you is running pretty well now."  
>"That's a relief."<br>"Wanna take it for a test ride?"  
>"I know what I wanna ride, and it's not my D-Wheel."<p>

Yusei laughed as Lana undressed.


	5. Blast from the Past! Part 2

**Chapter 5**

"MMN! Yes! Yusei! Your cock feels so good!"

Lana was on top of Yusei, bouncing on his member. Yusei put his hands on her breasts, massaging them as Lana continued to enjoy herself.

"Yusei! I'm- I'm going to-"  
>"Lana, I'm just about at my limit!"<br>"Yusei! I'm- I'M CUMMING!"

Lana threw her head back as she let her pussy juices out, the convulsions of her pussy causing Yusei to come in turn. Lana collapsed on Yusei, who gently lifted her off and placed her on the ground next to him.  
>"Lana, you've got some cleaning to do."<br>Lana opened her eyes to see Yusei sitting in front of her face, his cock covered with their juices. Lana proceeded to take him into her mouth, sucking him clean.  
>"I suppose this means you're going to want to rest for a little while before getting on your D-Wheel," Yusei chuckled.<br>Lana made no comment, still occupied with a task of cleaning.

* * *

><p>"Lana, any more 'cleaning' and my dick will be polished gold," Yusei said, jokingly.<br>Lana stopped and giggled as she got up, and the two dressed themselves.

The two sat there for a while, staring at their D-Wheels.

"Lana, I think you should go take your D-Wheel for a test-run. Go on. Try it."

Lana got up and hopped onto her Motorcycle, relieved to feel it under her once again.  
>"By the way, I got that special seat installed for you, as you asked."<br>Lana smiled, and gave Yusei a hug before starting her engine.

* * *

><p>Lana was soon riding on the highway, a beat-up road with holes and obstacles here and there. Lana pressed the one of the three newly installed buttons, which made her seat start vibrating. Lana moaned as the vibration spread across her legs and her slit, pressing her clit against the seat. Lana gasped as the two made contact, sending waves of pleasure across her body. Something quickly came as a surprise to Lana: a jolt of electricity went through her, quickly alerting her. She instantly looked forward at the road to find that she would be crashing into the highway walls if she went a bit longer unfocused. She swerved to the right, avoiding the curving wall and remaining in the middle of the highway.<p>

'Leave it to Yusei to make sure this seat doesn't get me killed,' Lana thought, half grateful and half mad.

She came to a halt in the middle of the highway and stared at the two other buttons recently installed. One was pink and had a fancy "P" written on it, and the other was red with a fancy "A." She pressed the pink button. She felt the machine hum as something shifted beneath her. Something soon began poking at her pussy, and soon inserted itself inside, tearing through her undergarments. Lana gasped at the sudden insertion, and cringed slightly as she slowly got used to the thing inside her. She found that there was an extra brake installed on the handles. Normally, the brake was on the right, but now there was one on the left. Curious as to what its function might be, she gripped the left brake. Her seat whirred underneath her, and the rod began pumping in and out of her pussy. She found that the more force she applied on the grip, the faster the rod would pump. Lost in ecstasy, she firmly gripped the "brake," causing the rod to pump at an amazing speed. Lana let out moans and screams of pleasure as the rod continued to move around inside of her. She let out an ear-piercing scream as she came, collapsing onto her bike. So if the "P" put something in her pussy, then maybe…?

Lana pressed the red button, which flicked the pink button back out, causing the rod in her pussy to retract, and soon, a rod poked at her ass. Out of nowhere, a strange fluid shot at her hole. Lana instantly recognized the odd viscosity: a lubricant. The rod then pushed its way into her ass, Lana letting out a sigh as the thing seemed to enter without much trouble. If the "brake" moved the other rod, surely this rod would move, too?  
>Lana slowly gripped the "brake," which elicited the response she was expecting. The rod was now moving in and out of her ass, bringing her pleasure once again. After a while, Lana firmly gripped the handle, causing the rod to move incredibly quickly inside of her ass, which let out a short yelp in response. Now… what if the red and pink buttons could be active at the same time?<p>

Lana held down the red button as she pressed the pink button, which put a second rod back into her pussy. Now, Lana had something she needed to find out: what would the "brake" do now?

Lana applied some force onto the "brake," which caused the two rods to slide in and out, at alternating intervals. Only one stayed in her at a time. While one went deeper, the other was sliding outwards. Lana then gripped the actual brake, which caused the two rods to slide in and out at the same time and rate.

'Yusei thinks of everything, doesn't he?' Lana thought.

Now, could she get all three new functions happening at the same time?  
>Lana held down the two buttons, and pressed the first button, causing the seat and rods to vibrate.<br>Lana then gripped the brakes, which caused the rods to pump in and out of her pussy and ass while the whole seat system was vibrating, sending immense waves of pleasure through her body, causing moans and screams to escape Lana's mouth. Lana firmly grasped the brakes, which sent the rods pumping in and out of her at high speeds, forcing Lana to come in no time. Lana collapsed onto her bike, relieved and in ecstasy.

* * *

><p>"Lana! Glad to see you're enjoying the new modifications."<br>Lana lifted her head to look at the screen on her cycle, which showed Yusei's face.  
>"Lana, It's starting to get late, so we should head back to the hideout, where the others are probably waiting for us. Wait where you are. I'm coming to escort you off of the highway, since it appears you aren't really in any condition to drive."<p>

* * *

><p>Lana lay on her D-Wheel, waiting for Yusei to show up. When Yusei arrived, he activated the Riding Duel system, which put her D-Wheel on autopilot.<p>

"Thanks Yusei," was all Lana could mutter before passing out.

Yusei drove the two out of the highway by leading Lana's D-Wheel in the direction he wanted while tricking the system into thinking that Yusei was just spending a long time on his first turn. When the two arrived back at the hideout, Kiryu was waiting nearby. At this point Lana had regained consciousness.

"Hey, Lana! How ya feeling?"  
>"I'm… fine," Lana replied.<br>"I think we're not doing enough enforcing. We're gonna have to get aggressive and attack other duel gang's turfs! That's right! The Enforcers will be the only ones to survive this turf battle and rule Satellite!"  
>"I kinda want to get him laid out of pity, now," Lana said, facing Yusei, who had ended the duel by forced disconnection.<br>"He's not going to stop until we have all of Satellite," Yusei shrugged.  
>"Damn right I won't! I will stop at nothing to prove the strength of Team Satisfaction!" Kiryu shouted.<br>"You know, I'm kinda satisfied enough that I get a good fucking every day," Lana mumbled.  
>"I've decided that tomorrow's our next turf battle! We've almost conquered all of Satellite. We're about to bring big things to this town! Make sure you let Crow know about tomorrow," Kiryu commanded.<p>

Kiryu left to go to the hideout, and Yusei followed after. Lana headed back to the little house, where Crow was waiting.

"Well, the next turf battle is tomorrow! We should get some rest before heading off. How about a little fun before we get that rest, Lana?" Crow asked.  
>"I've kinda had enough fun with my D-Wheel, but why not? Don't expect me to do much, though," Lana replied, removing her vest and shirt.<br>"Alright, then! Let's dig in!" Crow said as he gently pushed Lana towards the bed. Crow lost no time in sucking on her nipples. However, Crow did something Lana didn't expect: he made use of her pussy. Yup, that's right. The guy who would always just use her breasts suddenly decided to use more of her. Lana moaned softly as Crow fondled her body more and more. Crow soon had two fingers inside of her, a hand on one breast, and his mouth on the other. Lana moaned and squirmed in Crow's grasp, encouraging Crow to squeeze her more tightly and move his fingers inside her more. She let out moans and gasps as his hands dances about her most sensitive areas.

"Yes… Crow… That's good… more…" Lana moaned.

Crows fingers were moving furiously about her pussy, soon causing Lana to tremble and moan loudly.

"Crow…! I'm… I'm cumming!"

Lana fell unconscious as her body convulsed, releasing the fluids that would normally indicate her sexual ecstasy.

* * *

><p>-The Next Day-<p>

* * *

><p>Lana got up, only to find Crow sitting at his computer. As she walked over, she saw what was on his screen.<p>

"You know, Crow, you would think that after you have a method of releasing sexual frustration, you wouldn't really watch porn and masturbate anymore," Lana grumbled.  
>Crow jolted upright. "Lana! Didn't expect you to be up so early!" With that, Crow came on Lana's face.<br>Lana sighed. She wiped the cum of f of her face. "You said we had a turf battle today. Oh, how'd you enjoy me last night?"  
>"When you're unconscious, it's not really as hot anymore, you know?"<br>'Thanks for being so considerate, Crow,' Lana thought.  
>"Anyway, today we've got a turf battle against Team Black 'n' Blue!"<br>"Wow, they're creative," Lana said, rolling her eyes.  
>"You know, when we're 'Team Satisfaction,' people might think we got that name while drunk after having sex or something," Crow pondered.<br>"That's because that's how we made the name. We were all drunk and we had a drunk 5-some, remember?"  
>"Oh yeah. That's right."<br>Lana facepalmed herself.  
>"Whatever, Crow. Let's get going."<p>

* * *

><p>The group broke into the building (like bosses). When no one was in sight, Kiryu spoke up.<br>"Where the hell is everyone? They must be hiding, the cowards! Jack, Yusei! Check downstairs! Lana, Crow! Check this floor! I will check downstairs!" Kiryu commanded.  
>"OK. Just don't start fucking until we come back, okay?" Jack told Lana.<br>"I'll try not to," Lana said, giving Jack a wink and a smile.  
>The five stood in a circle, shouted "Satisfaction!" and went off to search for their opponents.<p>

Lana looked around the halls, but could only find a bunch of boxes. She kicked a few, only to get no response.  
>"You know, if you don't come out now, it'll only be worse for you," Lana said, unhooking her whip from her waist.<br>Seeing as there was no response, she cracked the whip several times, destroying several boxes in the process. Soon, she was at the end of the hallway.  
>"Five boxes left," Lana teased.<br>She cracked the whip. Four.  
>Again. Three.<br>Once more. Two.  
>"Argh! Okay! I'll come out!" a guy screamed as he emerged from a box. "I… I wasn't scared, you know!"<br>"A likely story," Lana said, sarcasm obvious in her voice.  
>She could see that the guy was checking her out. She coiled her whip and hung it at her waist once again.<p>

"You look pretty weak to me. Show me what you got!"  
>"You're going to regret gathering the strength to say that," Lana replied.<p>

"Duel!"


	6. Blast from the Past! Part 3

FINALLY, I get to update!

I hope you weren't waiting long!

...

Oh, who am I kidding? It's been months.

Don't worry, guys! I'm not dead... yet.

I need to come up with better titles than "Blast from the Past Part _" because this is gonna last for a while…

Oh well.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"I now activate the effects of all three of my 'Honest' monsters in my hand to power up my Athena! Go! Athena! Destroy his monster and finish off the rest of his Life Points!"

Opponent LP: 0  
>Lana LP: 8000<p>

"Were you so weak so that you couldn't even put a scratch on my Life Points? You're so pathetic!" Lana scowled.  
>"H-hey… You should've told me you were that good before we dueled!"<br>"Who was the one who attacked me under the assumption that I was weak?" Lana questioned.  
>"…"<p>

Lana swiftly turned around to go away. However, the loser had other plans. He picked up a box and threw it at Lana, hitting her head and causing her to momentarily black out.

* * *

><p>When Lana woke up, the guy was inside her, drilling as fast as he could.<p>

"Take this!" he yelled as he released his load inside.  
>Lana let out a scream, slowly taking in what was going on. She bit her lip, grabbing her gun, not too far from her reach. She pointed it straight at the guy's head and fired. Lana cleaned herself up as she got dressed, stepping away from the bloody mess.<p>

"I can't believe I just had sex with the world's greatest loser."

She walked past Crow, who didn't bother questioning the sound of a gun firing and told her to scan the next floor.

She took a few steps in when she heard someone yelling insults.

"Kiryu?"  
>"Lana!" Kiryu shouted back.<p>

Lana hurried over to see that Kiryu was on the ground, tied up.

"Oh, look, your friend's here! Hey, if you wanna save your buddy here, y'know what you gotta do!" said a man, who appeared to be the one who tied Kiryu up.  
>"Look, if it's giving you some head, forget about it. I'd much sooner just send a bullet through your head than put you inside me."<br>"What? No! I don't want any sex!"  
>Lana drew her gun and aimed it straight at the man's head.<br>"Good. Then, you die."

Stepping past the bloody mess, Lana helped Kiryu out of his bonds.  
>"You know, you didn't have to kill him," Kiryu pouted.<br>"I'm done fucking around for today. Some idiot loser pissed me off by being completely pathetic and raped me after he lost," Lana grumbled. "If we're all done here, I could just kill the rest of 'em and claim there was a shooting here done by some hooded guys on some motorcycles."  
>"There's still someone upstairs," Kiryu murmured.<br>"Another bitch is dying today," grunted Lana.

Lana stormed upstairs and began destroying boxes with her whip.  
>"Hey, wait a second…" a voice spoke," Aren't you from the other team? Did everyone lose already…?"<br>"Kiddo, they died. What else do you think those gunshots were? Shots fired by a monster? Nope. Now get the fuck out before I have to break that door down and shoot you in the head," Lana growled.

The boy stepped out.  
>"You've gotta be fucking kidding me," Lana thought out loud. "How the hell did a little kid like you become their leader?"<br>"Obviously because I'm the best."  
>"You've gotta be shitting me. Alright then, I suppose you'll live. Try anything stupid and I'll have your head blown off in an instant."<p>

"DUEL!"

LP Lana: 8000  
>LP Kid: 8000<p>

"Go easy on me."  
>"You're the fucking leader. Why would I go easy on you?"<p>

As their duel disks turned on, a voice rang from the disks. "Special Rulings will be applied for this match: Draw 2 cards each turn."  
>"Kid, you just screwed yourself over. Surrender now, and this game won't be a waste of our time."<br>"No! I must win… for the team!"  
>"Kid, I don't know what's going through your mind right now, but the rest of your team is DEAD. D-E-A-D. Dead. You don't have a team anymore."<br>"You-You lie!"  
>"Don't believe me? Check the lower levels. Or, I could just send you to where they are."<br>"Uhhh… Alright! Take me to them! I need to know if they're doing well!"  
>"Alright kid. To hell with you."<br>She pulled out her pistol and shot the kid in the head. Lana turned around and went downstairs, where the rest of the team was waiting.

Jack was the first to speak.  
>"Did you just kill three people?"<br>"Yeah, and?"  
>"That's against the law, isn't it?"<br>"Fuck the law, I've got tits!"

The four men just stood there and stared at Lana. A silence filled the room for the next minute.

"Well, we should probably head back to the hideout," Crow muttered.  
>"Awww, no quick orgy in a random base?" Lana complained.<br>"I'm not sure how horny one can get knowing there are three dead people in this building. Besides, if anyone heard gunshots, the securities are probably gonna be here soon. We should leave while we can," Yusei argued.  
>"Point taken," Kiryu said as he turned to leave the building.<p>

* * *

><p>"All right! Now we've got control over that area, too!" Kiryu said cheerfully, blacking out another region on a map of the Satellite and its territories.<br>"I just want to know how that little kid was their leader," Crow thought out loud.  
>"Hey, kid or not, a leader is a leader. Too bad we never really saw how good he was," Kiryu said, glaring at Lana.<br>"What?" Lana asked, suddenly aware of the attention on her. "I was in a bad mood."  
>Jack slammed the desk with his hands, causing Lana to jump back in surprise.<br>"Just because you're in a bad mood doesn't mean you can go and kill people! These are lives we're talking about! We might as well just say we didn't even capture the area!" Jack yelled.  
>"So what? We're 'Satellite Scum.' Our lives are as unimportant as that of a house fly," Lana pouted.<p>

Jack sighed.  
>"Well, we've conquered almost all of Satellite. However, we shouldn't get cocky. It's not over yet."<br>"Yeah, you're right. So what area are we goin' for next?" Crow asked.  
>Yusei put his hand on Crow's shoulder. "Don't get ahead of yourself. First, we have to make sure we know our opponents."<br>"Yusei's right," Kiryu commented. "I'll go stake out the next area tomorrow or something."  
>Jack turned to Lana.<br>"And when we go for our next turf battle, you are not to use your guns unless absolutely necessary. I would confiscate your guns, but something tells me you're too attached to let go of them so easily," Jack said, looking at Lana as she played with the gun in her hands.  
>"Fine. My guns stay in my holsters unless completely necessary."<br>"All right. Let's call it a day. Get some rest," Jack said, officially ending the team meeting.

* * *

><p>-The Next Day-<p>

Lana stepped out from the hideout, and looked out at the cloudy sky. Jack was looking at the ocean, and seemed lost in thought. Lana took a few steps closer to see that Jack was jacking off.  
>'I think I'm going to leave him alone,' Lana thought, quietly walking away.<p>

Lana roamed the streets, until she walked by Crow's living area, to see two people on motorcycles ride by.  
>"Hey, Lana," a voice said.<br>Lana turned around to see that it was Crow.  
>"What's up? You look a bit out of it. Is something wrong?"<br>"Well, I haven't had good sex in the last 24 hours, and I saw two people riding their motorcycles through the streets here."  
>Annie suddenly came running out of Crow's shelter. "Crow! Something awful's happened! Itsuki's been kidnapped!"<br>"What? Who kidnapped him?" Crow questioned.  
>"I don't know... but they took him away on a D-Wheel!" Annie cried.<br>"Agh! I wonder where they went off too..."  
>"Well, fuck my brains out and call me ugly, but I think the D-Wheels we're looking for were the ones I saw not too long ago," Lana spoke.<br>"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go after 'em!" Crow exclaimed. "Annie, you stay here in the house!"

Annie ran back into the shelter as Crow and Lana hurried off to fetch their D-Wheels.

* * *

><p>They raced down the highway, pursuing Itsuki's kidnappers. They eventually got off the highway, back into the slums. The kidnappers got off the D-Wheels and lead Itsuki towards their building, Crow and Lana arriving seconds later.<p>

"Hey! You guys are from Team Dirty Works...! Give us Itsuki back!" Crow demanded.

The two men turned around.  
>"Grrr! How'd they catch up to us?" one asked. His eyes widened in realization of the uniforms Crow and Lana were wearing. "Team Satisfaction! I'm calling you punks out! Duel!"<p>

The two captors ran out, blocking the path for Lana and Crow, leaving Itsuki unattended.  
>"Hey! I'd be careful if I was you. Don't underestimate us!"<br>"Bring it on!" Crow and Lana shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>DUEL!<strong> **Lana vs. Captor 1**

"I'll go first!" Lana began. "Draw!"

Lana examined her hand. 'Not exactly the best hand, but oh well. I suppose I'll make-do.'  
>"I summon Gellenduo in Attack Mode and set one card face-down!"<p>

Two pixies appeared on the field, circling each other. A set card appeared behind them.

"I'll end my turn!"

"My turn! I draw!"  
>The punk sneered.<br>"I set a monster and two face-downs and end my turn!"

"Draw!"  
>"I activate Tower of Babel!" the captor shouted.<br>A giant tower spiraled up into the heavens behind the captor.  
>"Alright. Doesn't matter! I tribute Gellenduo to summon Athena!"<p>

The female monster descended from the heavens, winds blowing around her, causing her dress to flutter. Her hair was a silvery-white, donned by a silver helmet, and she held up a strong posture, gripping her spear and shield.

"That's it for now. I end!"

"My turn! I draw! I set one monster and two face-downs! I end my turn!"

"Alright! Draw! I summon Harvest Angel of Wisdom!"

LP Captor: 7400

The Angel appeared next to Athena, donned in gold armor that radiated purity. From the gold armor extended beams of light that extended like wings.

"Next, I'll activate Athena's effect! I tribute Harvest Angel of Wisdom to Special Summon from the Graveyard my Gellenduo!"

The Angel disappeared, only to be replaced by the two pixies.

LP Captor: 6800

"Now, Athena! Attack one of his face-down monsters!"

"I activate Waboku and Spirit Barrier!"

Athena shot a beam of light at the monster, which revealed to be a UFO Turtle. The beam harmlessly bounced off of the shell of the space-turtle.

"Gellenduo! Attack the other face-down monster!"

The two pixies shot a beam of light at the monster, which flipped face-up to reveal a pyramid. After the light harmlessly bounced off the pyramid walls, legs and a head popped out from underneath, to reveal that the monster was a Pyramid Turtle.

"Your turn!"

"My turn! I draw! I set one monster face-down and another card in my Spell and Trap Card zone! I end my turn!"

"Draw!"  
>Lana stared at her hand. 'This isn't really helping,' she thought, staring at the colorful group of cards.<br>"I summon another Gellenduo!"

LP Captor: 6200

"I activate Athena's effect! I tribute a Gellenduo to Special Summon Harvest Angel of Wisdom!"

LP Captor: 5600

"Alright! Enter Battle Phase!"  
>"I activate Threatening Roar!"<br>"Fine! I set one card and end my turn!"

"My turn! I draw! I set one monster face-down and end my turn!"  
>'No doubt another turtle,' Lana thought.<p>

"Draw! Athena attacks your UFO Turtle!"  
>"Alright, my UFO Turtle's effect activates! I Special Summon another UFO Turtle from my deck!"<br>"Harvest Angel of Wisdom attacks your face-down monster!"

The Angel charged forward, sending a gust up ahead to reveal the face-down monster, which was a Mask of Darkness.

"Mask of Darkness's effect activates!"  
>"Not so fast! Chain! Divine Wrath!"<br>"Grrr! Fine!"  
>"Gellenduo, attack his Pyramid Turtle!"<br>"I activate Castle Walls! Now the defense of Pyramid Turtle is higher than the attack of Gellenduo!"

LP Lana: 7800

The two pixies dissolved.

"I end!"

"My turn! I draw! I set a monster in defense and change UFO Turtle from attack to defense!"

"I draw! I activate Heavy Storm!"

A gust picked up as the trap cards on the field disappeared.

"I summon Honest!"

LP Captor: 5000

The angel descended from the heavens, its wings waving as feathers flew around the field.

"I activate Athena's effect! I tribute Honest to Special Summon The Agent of Judgement - Saturn!"

LP Captor: 4400

The robed Agent materialized next to Athena, its purple and blue wings folded up against its back.

"Harvest Angel of Wisdom attacks Pyramid Turtle!"

The angel blew into his horn, causing the pyramid to crumble, crushing the turtle. However, the pyramid rebuilt itself, with a new turtle underneath.

"My Pyramid Turtle special summons another Pyramid Turtle."

"Saturn attacks your UFO Turtle."

The Agent blew a gust of wind at the turtle with its wings, causing the turtle to fly and break. In its place, a new UFO turtle appeared.

"Athena attacks your new UFO turtle."

Athena shot the turtle with a beam of light, breaking apart the turtle.

LP Captor: 3200

"I end."

"My turn! I draw! I set one card face-down and end my turn!"

Lana yawned.

"I draw! I activate Trade-In! I discard Voltanis the Adjudicator to draw two more cards! I summon Bountiful Artemis!"

LP Captor: 2600

The angel nose-dived from the sky, landing next to Harvest Angel.

"Athena's effect activates! I tribute Bountiful Artemis to Special Summon Voltanis the Adjudicator!"

LP Captor: 2000

A hole appeared in the ground underneath Bountiful Artemis. A beam of blue light shot up, destroying Bountiful Artemis, and from the hole rose the purple fairy.

"Harvest Angel of Wisdom attacks your face-down monster!"

The angel blew into his horn, revealing a Masked Sorcerer and destroying it.

"Saturn attacks your other face-down monster!"

Saturn's eyes glowed, destroying the Masked Sorcerer.

'A second one?' Lana thought.

"Athena attacks Pyramid Turtle!"

Athena shot a beam of light out of her staff, destroying the pyramid on the turtle's back, which collapsed to crush the turtle. Again, the pyramid rebuilt itself and a new turtle appeared from underneath.

"Voltanis the Adjudicator will attack your last Pyramid Turtle."

The purple fairy raised its staff and spun it in the air, bringing it down onto the ground, causing a hole to appear underneath the Pyramid Turtle, which fell to its death.

"I end my turn."

"My turn! I draw! I set one card face-down and end my turn!"

"Draw! I activate Athena's effect! I tribute Harvest Angel of Wisdom to Special Summon Gellenduo!"

LP Captor: 1400

"I tribute Gellenduo to summon another Athena!"

LP Captor: 800

"I activate my second Athena's effect! I tribute The Agent of Judgement - Saturn to Special Summon Harvest Angel of Wisdom!"

LP Captor: 0

* * *

><p>"Hey, you're not bad."<p>

"Ew! Don't complement me you- Woah!" Lana exclaimed, dodging a rock thrown by her opponent. "Hey! I beat you fair and square!"  
>"Fair don't matter here, girly," the captor said, running towards Lana, who lashed out her whip.<br>"Take one step closer and you're gonna be some bloody whipped cream," Lana threatened.  
>"Grr! We're not gonna forget this!" the other captor yelled as he ran away.<br>"Don't forget who you're messin' with!" Crow yelled.  
>"H-hey, wait up!" the remaining captor screamed, chasing after his friend.<p>

Lana and Crow rushed over to Itsuki.

"Crow! Lana! Thank you so much!" Itsuki exclaimed.  
>"Are you okay?" Crow asked.<br>"I'm fine! I knew you two would come and save me, so I wasn't scared at all!"  
>"You know, if Crow and I were busy doing our team business, we might have been late, or even may have not found you at all," Lana said, placing heavy emphasis on the words "team business" while giving Crow a seductive glare.<br>Crow laughed.

"Let's go home."

* * *

><p>The trio walked into Crow's shelter, where Annie was waiting.<br>"Hey, Itsuki's back! I just knew you guys could do it!"

Itsuki walked up to Annie, and turned to face his to saviors.  
>"Thanks for saving me back there!"<p>

"Come on, Itsuki!"  
>Annie grabbed Itsuki by the arm and ran for the door.<br>"Okay!" Itsuki laughed.  
>"Don't go and get yourself caught like that again, all right?" Crow yelled after them.<br>"No problem! Besides, I know you guys'll come and save me again even if I do!" Itsuki yelled back.  
>"Uh, but... Ahhh, forget it..." Crow sighed.<p>

Crow turned towards Lana.  
>"Lana, thanks for the help."<br>"No problem. It's just what we do."  
>"Itsuki talks big, but I know he was scared to death. I'm just glad you were around to help."<br>"Don't sweat it! If you really want to, though, I'll give you something to sweat over," Lana said slyly, walking over to Crow, slowly undressing him.  
>"Horny again, Lana?"<br>"When am I not?"

The two laughed as they undressed each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Added note: <strong>Sorry if this chapter turned out to be a bit dark here and there.

I hope to update my other stories soon!


End file.
